Kyoya Tategami (Beyblade)
|-|Metal Fusion/Metal Masters Kyoya= |-|Metal Fury Kyoya= Summary Kyoya Tategami (盾神キョウヤ / 盾神京矢, Tategami Kyouya) is the leader of Team Wildfang, the former leader of the Face Hunters, one of the Legendary Bladers of the Four Seasons, and is the main tritagonist of the Beyblade Metal Series. He is also considered Gingka Hagane's greatest rival. His partner Beyblade is Rock Leone until it later in the series evolves into Fang Leone to become more powerful. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A to 3-C | Ranges from 3-C '''to '''Low 2-C at full power | At least Low 2-C Name: Kyoya Tategami Origin: Beyblade Gender: Male Age: Early teens Classification: Blader, Spring Constellation Legendary Blader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Leone can grow much stronger in all stats through Centrifugal Force), Energy Manipulation, Flight, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation ( Can create it's own air-current to generate wind and absorb wind-based attacks to use for its own moves), Sand Manipulation (Can use sand as part of its special moves), Water Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can transform into its spirit beast form; Kyoya empowered Gingka's Pegasus with his soul), Forcefield Creation (Leone's tornadoes shield it from oncomign attacks), Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly; Leone's spirit can come back even after it's destroyed by an opponent), Power and Energy Absorption (Leone can resist L-Drago's ability to absorb an opponents power for itself to an extent) Resistance to Illusion Creation (Leone dispelled an illusion made by Hikaru's Aquario), Likely Durability Negation (Should be able to destroy the spirit forms of other beys, like Pegasus can) | All previous abilities at much higher levels, plus Reality Warping (Leone changed the fabric of Hades Kerbec's dimension into a new one it controlled), and Resistance to BFR (Leone to an extent made Hades Kerbecs struggle in pulling it into its own dimension, which Leone broke free from and destroyed later anyway) and Soul Manipulation (Leone can resist and put out Hades Kerbecs's flames, which can burn souls to nothing) | All previous abilities at much higher levels, plus Reactive Evolution, Limited Transformation via Mode Changing, Sealing (Is one of the 4 season legendary beys, who can use Gaia's power to form Zeus's barrier when together), Can use Gaia's power to wield the power of the earth Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level to Galaxy level (Leone is comparable to Storm Pegasus; Fought against L-Drago and made it use significant levels of power to defeat it) | Ranges from Galaxy level '''to '''Universe level+ at full power (Is comparable to Galaxy Pegasus. Far surpassed the power of Beys such as Dark Wolf, whose spirit form contains an entire universe inside itself; Surpassed and defeated Hades Kerbecs, who has an entire dimension to itself) | At least Universe level+ (Became much stronger when evolving into Fang Leone; Surpassed and defeated all the Legendary Bladers and is comparable to full powered Cosmic Pegasus) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Storm Pegasus, who easily traveled to another Galaxy in seconds, which yields these results ) | Massively FTL+ (Improves far more than before and is comparable to Galaxy Pegasus) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class Y (Is superior to Jade Jupiter, who can easily manipulate planets) | At least Class Y to Universal | Universal Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class to Galactic | Ranges from Galatic Class '''to '''Universal+ at full power | At least Universal+ Durability: Multi-Solar System level to Galaxy level (Can fight against equally powerful opponents, such as Pegasus) | Ranges from Galaxy level '''to '''Universe level+ at full power | At least Universe level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Galactic | Universal+ (Changed the fabric of Hades Kerbecs's dimension it was in into a new dimension) Standard Equipment: Rock Leone, Fang Leone, Beylauncher. Intelligence: While not the most intelligent of bladers, Kyoya is very skilled to think outside the box and pull off plans and battle strategies that get him out of tough situations. He is also adapt at pulling off the most life-risking moves he sees as necessary to do in order to have an edge over his opponents, especially Gingka, and win. Leone, while technically not living, is also sentient itself and can understand human speech when battling alongside Kyoya. Weaknesses: Can be very hot headed and stubborn at times, can be emotional, can be arrogant, tends to overestimate his and Leone's power, but does become wiser later in the series | Sealing is useless in combat without all 4 Season Legendary Blader Beys. Key: Metal Fusion | Metal Masters | Metal Fury Gallery Rock Leone.jpeg|Kyoya and Rock Leone Fang Leone.png|Kyoya and Fang Leone Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lion Gale Force Wall:' Leone uses its ability to create invisible walls of air to generate a powerful tornado to defend itself and blowing away opponents simultaneously. ** True Lion Gale Force Wall: An improved version of the original Lion Gale Force Wall, this technique boasts a 158% increase in power. ** True Lion Gale Force Wall V2, "Wall of Sandstorm": 'Already surpassing True Lion Gale Force Wall, and any wind based move before it, Leone creates a tornado that swirls up sand around it to form a sand tornado. *'Lion 100 Fang Fury: Leone uses its tornadoes it creates to break up pieces of earth and launch them against opponents at high speeds. *'Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance:' Leone creates a powerful tornado that surpasses the power of the Lion Gale Force Wall. **'True Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance:' An even stronger version of the original Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance. *'King Lion Tearing Blast:' Leone creates multiple tornadoes at once to strike at the opponent, surpassing the power of the Wild Wind Fang Dance. Leone has demonstrated the ability to create dozens of tornadoes at once. **'True King Lion Tearing Blast:' An even stronger version of King Lion Tearing Blast. *'King Lion Furious Blast Shot:' Leone creates a tornado out of both wind and energy and launches it as a powerful energy blast toward the opponent. *'King Lion Reverse Wind Strike:' Leone flies high into the sky, using wind, and faces down at the opponent, releasing a powerful tornado blast downward. *'Mud Lion Gale Force Wall:' Leone swirls up mud or muddy water and uses it to attack with a powerful tornado infused with the mud it picked up. This attack was able to block special moves as powerful as the Pegasus Starbooster attack head-on. *'King Lion Crushing Fang:' Leone's most powerful special move. While in Defense Mode. Leone can either create its most powerful tornado to use against its opponents or transform into its spirit form to attack an enemy head on to finish them. Respect Threads Respect Thread (1). Respect Thread (2). Respect Thread (3). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Beyblade Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Sand Users Category:Water Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sealing Users Category:Illusionists Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Leaders Category:Good Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2